Talk:Body Fluid Shedding Technique
Human Body Shedding Technique Should we list it as a parent tech?Umishiru (talk) 12:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well it certainly isn't the Hōzuki's HIDEN Hydrification technique unless Suigetsu went and opened his mouth about how to use it. Kabuto made his own techniques from experimenting on them, not their exact techniques.--Cerez365™ 12:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::A related technique perhaps, but it just seemed to be based off the Hozuki c;an's ability, with a bit of Orochimaru-esque flair. Skitts (talk) 13:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Water Release Wouldnt this be considered water Release as its the only technique that makes Kabuto a user of the water element ? --Zenryoku90 (talk) 17:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as it is based off the Hydrification technique, I would say yes. Add it and see if anyone deletes it. (talk) 17:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah, the elements been removed from his infobox. Not because he created this based off the Hydrification technique means it's a water release technique. Too little is know to be making such assumptions.--Cerez365™ 17:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) isnt it safe to say that instead of turning himself into water that he turns himself into snakes? at least thats what it seems like. (talk) 20:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) its only said that kabuto can liquify himself not that he turns himself into water so there no need to speculate.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 15:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Kabuto also hid inside the snake, not transformed into one.--Cerez365™ 17:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) could yall give me a simple explanation for how this technique works? oh and please tell me were is a place i can read the naruto manga All we know about the technique is in the article. It turns one's insides into a liquid. Oh, and what with MangaStream no longer scanlating, I use Manga Reader for my manga needs. :) Also, be sure to sign your posts by adding for of these ~ after your post. Skitts (talk) 01:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) mangareader wont let me see the pages, wuts up with that? (talk) 02:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) another thing kabuto, in two diferent instances kabuto liquefied without splitting into snakes. i propose that we make two pages for this, like one giving kabuto suika no jutsu and noting in the article that kabuto make it into a technique of his own, and leaving body fluid shedding as a releated technique for hiding himself. or at least mentioning in the b.f.s page that kabuto doesnt have to split into snakes to use it. what do you all think? (talk) 05:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Surely even if the substance he transforms into isn't water, this technique has all the hallmarks of a water release and is directly derived from one. I mean the Second Mizukage seemed to have an affinity for making oil, not water and he was still a suiton user and Izumo's syrup field isn't exactly water either but is still a water alligned technique. With the Hydrification technique being its parent jutsu and the merit that Tsunade is listed under a presumed Lightning element for her nerve confusion skill the odds are good on Kabuto being a water user. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 07:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :To correct you some, Tsunade's Body Pathway Derangement is listed as a possible Lightning Release technique because its databook article mentions that what she does is convert her chakra into electricity. The Second Mizukage is a Suiton user because we're certain that his "oily water" was his Hydeification technique, not to mention he used the Hozuki clan's Water Gun Technique. In this case, Kabuto's snakes contain his body fluids and chakra. It could be Water Release, but possibly not. In this case, we have no confirmation of him changing anything into water like we did with Tsunade's technique and lightning. Skitts (talk) 08:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) bottum line is kabuto has liquified without first having to split into snakes,like when sasuke threw his sword at kabutos snake tail to pin him to the rock, kabuto iquefied his tail. another time was when he used hakugeki kabuto said he liquified his body (or insides at least) so he wasnt affected by the bone rattling sounds. i'm not saying he fully posses suika no jutsu, im just saying the article isnt explaing the technique as good as it could. (talk) 08:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't follow. The article explains everything known about the technique. Skitts (talk) 08:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) i might be mistaken, is this technique specifically where he splits into snakes and liquefies himself? or is it refering to the ability to liquify he gained by studying hozuki clan techniques? (talk) 09:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) @Hawkeye2701 Captain Awesome produces oil along with water. It's still water. All Izumo did was change the viscosity of the water in his technique. This technique is also not a parent technique of Kabuto's but a related technique. It's the same case with the Assimilate All Creation Technique line. They aren't using technique they are using something that looks like the original. I don't think Kishimoto would have wasted his time saying he used his bodily fluids to do the technique instead of just saying he transformed himself into water.--Cerez365™ 15:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) wait liquefy his insides, i thought this technique liquifyed his body using his bodily fluids, where did it say that he liquifyed his insides? (talk) 05:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) fix up i think this article needs a cleanup. firstly he didnt seperate his body into the snakes he just hid inside one of the snakes coming from his body. secondly he has shown he was able to liquefy without first splitting into snakes, like when he liquefied his insides during sage art: white rage technique and when he liquefied his snake tail to slip out of sasukes sword. ithink the article needs to look more like "after researching the hozuki clan's transformation ability, kabuto gained the ability to liquefy his insides by using his bodily fluids, thus giving it appearence of a snake shedding it's skin as his body oozes chakra infused fluids that can be used to throw off dojusu". what does everyone else think? (talk) 01:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ah now that you brought this up and I reviewed it, it's murky waters at best. Kabuto either hid himself in a snake)s), did transform into a snake something with multiple snakes as he used the possessive when referring to the abilities that were being displayed by the snakes. He also never emerged from the snake(s) until they were all assembled in one location and seemingly merging together. Now what became of those snakes are unknown, but the ability was said to Kabuto's. :* The point about the White Rage Technique is valid.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC) but you can see how i found that the disription of the technique made it seem as though the snakes were imparative for the technique to work right? (talk) 01:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC) shounensuki's translation said and i quote "It's an ability to change your body into a liquid. You partition your body using your bodily fluids. That's why it looks like i'm shedding, you see. It's a skill that was born after i examined the hozuki clan's body transformation ability and put it to use. You know him don't you? It's Suigetsu. He can change from person to water... and from water to person." So i think that makes the technique a bit more clear. (talk) 20:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) thank you blackstar i think that defines the tehnique perfectly. what do yo think cerez? (talk) 22:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I do see how the description was misleading indeed. As of now, I am yet to see what BlackStar1 did, but I'm sure it's fine.--Cerez365™ (talk) 03:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) well i was already planning to have shounensuki translate when kabuto was explaining the technnique. because with these types of techniques all we have to go on is what we see and what we already know from past statements, but since this one was explained by the character we should probably base it around that. also the wording, the explanation that kabuto gave was like he was saying he could liquefy himself and using his bodily fluids he could split his body into parts. that explained alot about the whole snakes being involved, because he split himself into parts and had to reconnect the snakes to become whole again. that explains it very well. (talk) 05:27, April 26, 2012 (UTC) i hate to add speculation but the thought came to mind that because the way kabuto explained the ability as by partitioning himself in order to liquefy and the fact that when in sage mode ones abilities are enhanced and that the two times kabuto liquefied without splitting apart were after starting sage mode. considering that this is just speculation and that we know so little about this ability, is it possible thats the reason. (talk) 09:09, April 27, 2012 (UTC) one last thing, i don't see how this looks like he's shedding his skin, could someone explain how? (talk) 11:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Try to ask ShounenSuki to translate the page Kabuto explains it. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) shounensuki's translation said and i quote "It's an ability to change your body into a liquid. You partition your body using your bodily fluids. That's why it looks like i'm shedding, you see. It's a skill that was born after i examined the hozuki clan's body transformation ability and put it to use. You know him don't you? It's Suigetsu. He can change from person to water... and from water to person." (talk) 20:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :During the Sage Art: White Rage Technique, he said he liquefied his insides to stop the adverse effects of the technique and omg I just realised this might also be what Capt'n Awesome was doing :3 --Cerez365™ (talk) 21:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) what was capt'n awesome doing? (talk) 21:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :There was a "bit" of a discussion as to whether or not he could use the Hydrification technique a while back. Though I said it's possible to use in different ways, I think this could have been a way he was using it, instead of turning his body to water.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) makes sense, although gaara compared it to oil ( and i think some type of oil is founnd naturally in the human body), and i remember when the big discussion or more like argument over wether or not capt'n awesome used the hydrification technique. so the reason he said it looks like shedding is cause he splits his body apart right? (talk) 21:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose it's because he can turn his body into water it can leave behind a residue that has his chakra and body fluids mixed in so it looks like he's sloughing/shedding.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:01, May 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks for clearin that up. (talk) 22:16, May 4, 2012 (UTC) parent techniques Hydrification Technique and Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique why aren't they listed?--Elveonora (talk) 17:52, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Bump--Elveonora (talk) 01:32, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Probably oversight. Don't recall there being a discussion for not listing them. Revert my adding if someone spots it somewhere. Omnibender - Talk - 01:52, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Rename? Since this technique is an altered version of the Hydrification Technique, should we rename it to something like "Altered Hydrification Technique"? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 04:45, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Well, it's also a derivative of Orochimaru's Substitution Jutsu as well. 04:48, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't find it particularly necessary to rename this. If it is to be renamed, I think the new name should refer to both techniques, something like "Orochimaru-Style Hydrification Technique". Omnibender - Talk - 21:30, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, it's not so much as Orochimaru as it is Kabuto, Orochimaru's Body Replacement was officially named (to an extent). This one is unnamed, so we are to name it ourselves. Just wanna find a better name to connect it to the Hydration Technique, which it was derived from. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 05:22, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Current name is perfectly fine, since that's what it is. A trivia note can be made about the fact it was derived from the Hydrification Technique. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 08:47, April 30, 2015 (UTC)